Time Portal
by MayMooCow
Summary: This story is created for Child-of-Dawn's challenge: a HGGL the futuristic versions of them must go back in time to get help-and leave their 3 yrold in their hands
1. Default Chapter

Takes place after the Christmas eppy-  
  
PLEASE NOTE:  
  
This story is written for Child-of-the-Dawn's HGGL challenge  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A 6-7 years older Green Lantern than we are use to seeing entered a small, cold, and dark apartment.  
  
An older Hawkgirl ran to him and threw her arms around him.  
  
"John, I was so worried! Anything...?"  
  
Green Lantern shook his head quietly.  
  
Looking around the hidden members of the JL and various superheros they had becaome aquainted with could be seen...or at least some of them.  
  
"Daddy?" a small voice asked.  
  
"Yes, Kayla. I'm back." John said warmly scooping a child of 3 into his arms. She had darkened skin and hair but full beautiful wings.  
  
"Daddy, I'm hungry." the small child wimpered.  
  
Hawkgirl hardly ever cried but the site of her starving daughter caused her to bite her tongue to hold the tears back.  
  
"Kayla, why don't you go see if Uncle Flash is doing any better. Things will be better soon, I promise..." Hawkgiel said embrassing her daughter before sending her into the room where they kept the injured.  
  
Kayla walked in and saw the injured heros.  
  
She looked at the unconcious Wonder Woman, who had been like that for as long as she could remember. With Batman sitting diligently at her side.  
  
She could see Aquaman and some other people who she did not reconginise laying in the cots either asleep or in a comma.  
  
Flash's was the one nearest to what would be a window-if it had been cleaned.  
  
"Hello, Uncle Wally." she said sitting on a stool by his bed, "How are you feeling?"  
  
His eyes were closed, he said nothing.  
  
  
  
"Mommie says everything will be better soon. That means you will be too."  
  
He still said nothing.  
  
"Remember when you used to take me to the park?" a silent tear rolled down her face.  
  
"Do you remember me?"  
  
his eyes fluttered.  
  
"How could I forget my favorite neice?" he whispered.  
  
"YOU TALKED!" she flung her arms around his neck.  
  
"Yea, but...I'm tired...can I sleep for a while? We can catch up later..."  
  
"Sure" Kayla left the room.  
  
The non-injured adults were conversing in the main room.  
  
She sat on her mother's lap and listened to Superman talk.  
  
"Green Lantern and Hawkgirl you tow I am assigning of the speacil task. You both know what that is. It is out last hope."  
  
Her parents nodded.  
  
"Green Lantern you have the power to make the portal, you both will enter and find us. Any questions?" Superman finished.  
  
They looked at each other and John grabbed Shayera's hand.  
  
"We do have one." he said.  
  
"Yes?" Superman asked.  
  
"We want to bring Kayla." he continued, "it is unsafe for a child to grow up here. They could watch her for us while we fight the last battle. Then we could go back for her when we return him"  
  
"I think that is a good idea" Superman said smiling at Kayla, "You should go now."  
  
They nodded and stood up.  
  
Using his ring Green Lantern made a time-portal that would take them back in to 7 years their past.  
  
John picked up Kayla and held her tightly in one arm, the other he wrapped around Hawkgirl.  
  
"Are you ready Shayera Stewart?" he asked her.  
  
"Always."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I no this didnt make much sense but it will! next xhappy we will see HG and GL as we no them--that part takes place rite after the christmas eppy! 


	2. Taking and Leaving

Chap 2:  
  
Shayera Hol woke up to see John Stewart with his arm around her...staring at her.  
  
She was not a girlie-girl and refused to act like it! Even if she would like nothing better than to be in his arms...  
  
"Don't touch me." she pushed him off and stood up. She smiled remembering the night before when she and John had taken out the whole bar.  
  
"Sorry" he said sarcastically.  
  
"What ever, we should go." she said coldly.  
  
"I don't get you. One minute we're best friends and it almost seems like you like me and the next I'm your worst enemy." he asked thinking to how they played in the snow together.  
  
"Your delusional." she mumbled and began to walk off.  
  
He grabbed her arm.  
  
"Can't we talk about this?" he asked. He was ready to admit his feelings for her; though it was obvious she wasn't.  
  
"Talk about what?"  
  
"About you and me...about us?"  
  
"Ohmigod! You really are delusional! There is no us!" she yelled walking out of the bar.  
  
He sighed and followed.  
  
When they made it home they crashed down in to the Rec. Room in the Watch Tower with the rest of the JL.  
  
"So, how were you twos Christmas?" Diana asked.  
  
"Just fine." Hakgirl mumbled.  
  
Just then a glowing green portal opend up in the middle of the room and three figures stepped out. Two of themlooked like a older version of Hawkgirl and GL and the third was just a child.  
  
"What is going on?" Superman yelled, his eyes glowing with lasers .  
  
"No wait don't shoot!" Hawkgirl yelled, "Are you...I mean you....are....me?" she said aproaching the older Hawkgirl.  
  
The older versions of them laughed quietly, "Yes, I am you Shayera of Thanagar."  
  
"You might want to sit down before we confuse all of you." the older John said.  
  
The JL crammed on to one couch as the green portal closed silently.  
  
"I am John Stewart, I come from 7 years into the future, I am you." He said pointing to John, "the future world is falling apart. So me and my wife have come here seeking your help."  
  
"Continue." Batman said.  
  
"well..." but before he could talk Kayla jumped from behing her mother.  
  
"Lookie! Lookie!" she yelled, jumping over to the couch and pointing at Wonder Woman.  
  
"Look! Your awake! Batman, look! She's awake!" now Kayla was grabbing Batman's arm to stand up and look at her.  
  
"Excuse me, child, but what are you talking about?" Wonder Woman asked her.  
  
Kayla sighed.  
  
"You got hit with the big laser-zapy-thingy and didn't wake up! So Batty has been sitting by your side staring at you waiting for you to wake up. But now your awake!" she said.  
  
"Kayla," older John said bending down to your height," we are not in our time. We've come back to fur-fill our mission. See?," he said pointing to J'onn, "look theres Martian Manhunter."  
  
"Ohh." Kayla said walking up to MM and touching his hand, "Are you ok?" she quietly asked him.  
  
"I am fine...Kayla, is your name?" J'onn said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Kayla?" Hawkgirl became intrigued and the young girl came over to her," you look to be from Thanagar." Hawkgirl touched the girl's wings.  
  
"No, mommie! I'm from Earth! Silly mommie!" Kayla said.  
  
"What?" Hawkgirl replied.  
  
"No Kayla," older Shayera said, " we are not from our time. You aren't born yet. Mommie and Daddy aren't even married."  
  
"Oh."   
  
"Let me explain, remember when you put Lex in jail that last time? Well while in there he formed alliances. Even in your time it is too late to stop him. In our time we have a plan to deafeat him but we need J'onn. In our time J'onn was killed. And he is the only way our plan can work. We were hoping you would come with us. Of course you will have the oppertunity to come back." older John said.  
  
Everyone looked taken aback by this.  
  
MM did a mental scan-they were telling the truth.  
  
After some discussion he decided to go. John opened up his portal and the JL siad good-bye to MM.  
  
"Oh! One more thing!" older Shayera said, "Could Kayla stay with you until the War is over? We will come back for her when we return J'onn?"  
  
"Of Course." Superman said.  
  
John and Shayera hugged their child then left with MM.  
  
The portal was gone.... 


	3. Ice Cream

Chap 3:  
  
"soo...sup, Kayla?" Flash asked her. The JL was sitting akwardly on the couch staring at Kayla.  
  
"UNCLE WALLY!" she said diving on his lap, "Can we go to the park? Remember the time we...never mind...you wouldn't remember." she said sadly moving off him and on to the floor.  
  
"Child, I still don't understand." Shayera said, "how can you have Thanagarian wings and be from Earth?"  
  
Kayla sighed.  
  
"Well, you married daddy and then the Stork brought me to you."  
  
Diana playfully nudged Shayera's shoulder. "Oooh! You got married!"   
  
"You got married too" Kayla said to Wonder Woman.  
  
"Who did we marry?" they asked at the same time.  
  
But it was no use, 3 year olds have short attention span. Kalya was now laying on her back in the middle of the floor playing with a peice of lint.  
  
"I'm bored." she said, "Uncle Flash can we watch 'Giant Robot Bunnies'?"  
  
"huh?" he asked.  
  
Kayla stood up, she was annoyed.  
  
"Let me guess the movie hasn't been made yet? I hate this! Mommie doesn't even know who she's married too! Daddy is just sitting there staring at her," at that Hawkgirl turned to see who was looking at her but John had turned his head away "Superman is smiling way too much and Batman scares me!!"   
  
Shayera put her hand on the girl's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, but this pretty confusing for us too."  
  
"I know. I'll try. Aunt Diana married Uncle Batts, mommie you are married to daddy, and I am Flash's favorite neice!"  
  
"Umm...Kayla who exactly IS daddy?" Shayera asked.  
  
Kayla pointed to John.  
  
"Ohmigod!" Shayera said, "I need some water!"   
  
With that she left toward the kitchen. Wonder Woman followed.  
  
The 3 men sat on the couch and stared at the 3 year old.  
  
"So...sup?" Kayla asked them.  
  
"nothin much' "Flash said, high-fiving her, "Hey, your pretty cool kid."  
  
"Duh, thatz why were bestest buds!" she said before turning your attention to Batman.  
  
"Hi" she said.  
  
"Hello." he said lifelessly.  
  
"I get the feeling you don't talk much." she said.  
  
He raised a eyebrow.  
  
"Wouldn't you already know this?" he said in the same tone.  
  
"Naw, I hardly ever talked to you because you scare me. All you did was stare at Wonder Woman."  
  
There was a akward pause.  
  
"I'm leaving." with that Batman left.  
  
"Poor guy, he's got it bad..." Kayla said, "Daddy? Can I have ice cream?"  
  
"Huh? me?" John said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Umm...okay..."  
  
So GL and his 'daughter' walked into the kitchen where Diana was patting Shayera on the back as she popped Tylenol in her mouth.  
  
"Hey, kid, " Shayera said to Kayla, "We need to talk later, k?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
John put a bowl of ice cream in front of Kayla and she just stared at it.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" he asked her.  
  
"Me and Mommie and Daddy always eat the ice cream together." she said looking at HG and GL.  
  
Diana left the room laughing.  
  
"Well, okay, I guess." Shayera said getting two more spoons.  
  
They sat down and began to eat with her.  
  
John and Shayera kept looking up at each other and blushing, then looking quickly away.  
  
Kayla watched the whole thing with a smile on her face. 


	4. Confusion

hey guys! 3 ya' all! REVIEW! or I shall sick my OWN band of Superheros on u...wait i forgot....i dont have any.....*sigh*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kayla had been tucked into bed; Shayera was pacing in the loading bay-where they kept the planes and other vehicles.  
  
"Arghhh!" she yelled crashing her mace into the wall. She looked at the huge dent she had now left there with her super-weapon and brought a hand to her head and sighed.  
  
"Heck, Bats can pay for it." she said carelessly and smashed her mace again; screaming.  
  
She dropped her body onto the floor and slumped against the wall...she was so confused.  
  
She knew she had....feelings,err, if you could even call them that..for Green Lantern. Shayera thought back to when Kendra was with them...  
  
The thought of that name cauzed her to scream again, once more crashing her mace into the wall.  
  
She thought some more, and for the first time today a smile came onto her face. She thought about how that bastard was saying his sick thoughts about her to John...and how he reacted...like he cared....  
  
Now her mind was screaming with mass confusion. She jumped up once again.  
  
"ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHH!" she yelled continally bashing her electric weapon into the wall.  
  
Superman walked in and saw her doing this.  
  
She stopped and looked at him with his mouth hanging wide open at her.  
  
"Wall smashing, my anti-drug" she said cockily patting his shoulder before leaving.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Green Lantern sat on the couch; his head resting in his hands--trying to sort out the confusion that lay there.  
  
Flash walked in.  
  
'This is NOT what I need right now' he thought.  
  
"So," flash said wiggiling his eyebrows and leaning on the television," I guess you and Hawkgirl are gonna get all hot and heavy!" he wiggled his eyebrows up and down some more-and made catcalls.  
  
John tried to contain his anger.  
  
Flash paused as in deep thought," You know, I would think those wings of hers would get in the way"  
  
"FLASH LEAVE!" the marine boomed at him.  
  
"Fine! I know when I'm not wanted!" Wally said trying to sound hurt-he wasn't.  
  
John's ring glew with power.  
  
"nevermind" Wally said quietly before running out of the room.  
  
John's ring glew bright and he was about to use it to pick a table and throw it against the wall.  
  
But Superman ran in.  
  
"NOOO! We already have enough damage to the Watchtower!" he said.  
  
John shook his head, trying to contain his composure. He wasn't usually like this-he was the tough marine! He shook his head once again; no matter what his feelings for Shayera he had to remain calm.   
  
"I'm going to my room." he muttered.  
  
MEANWHILE:  
  
Hawkgirl also shook her head; she wasn't usually like this. She was a tough girl to the end-the never dying bad-girl. She grew up in Thanagar for crying out loud! Certainly, their govement wouldn't have accepted this kind of behaviour.....not like she would ever see it again......  
  
She shook her head violently..  
  
There she was drifting on in her thoughts, again. Thoughts of what was and what MIGHT be.  
  
'1.) The past is behind you- MOVE ON!  
  
2.) the future is ahead of you-don't stress about it now!' she scremed in her head.  
  
"Focus on the present!" she told herself.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"I'm going to my room." she said to no inparticular.  
  
With that, she stomped off. 


	5. Realizations

A/N: when Hawkgirl said she had to forget about the past in the last chappy that was because she had previously been thinking about Thanagar and how she would never be able to return. Sorry if people got confused and when i wrote Kendra i ment Katma SRY! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
John woke up the next morning and decided that he was going to act as he normally did; no matter if he was so confused about the "Hawkgirl Issues".  
  
He headed into the kitchen and saw Shayera sitting athe table stabbing her oatmeal whith her spoon.  
  
John took a deep breath.  
  
"Did the oatmeal do something to offend you or so you just dislike grains now?" he asked.  
  
Shayera looked up and blushed.  
  
"Just thinking." she she mumbled.  
  
"About Kayla?" he asked; practically reading her mind.  
  
She gave a small nodd.  
  
"You know if you ever want to talk--" he started but his words were soon cut off my Shayera slamming her spoon onto the table.  
  
"How many times do I have to tel you theres nothing to talk about?" She stormed out of the room. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kayla was sitting on the couch watching television when Shayera walked in.  
  
"Kid, do you know how to fly?" She asked stepping infront of her veiw.  
  
"Yep!" Kayla said, her face lighting up.  
  
"Then let's go." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They were soon soaring though the skies.  
  
Kayla could fly okay, but every once and a while her wings would give out and Shayera would have to swoop down and grab her.  
  
After flying for a while they perched atop a building over looking a twinkling city.  
  
Sfter beating around the bush Shayera finally addresses Kayla on her marring John.  
  
"Yep," she said playing with her wings and staring off into space, "Daddy said it was love at first sight, You just said he was the only one for you." She began to twirl her hair around her finger.  
  
"The only one for me..." Hawkgirl repeated.  
  
"Yep, then you gotted married and had the speacilest kid in the universe."  
  
Shayera laughed, "you?"  
  
"Yep, then everyone got sad. And Uncle Wally never took me to the park anymore. And then youand daddy never took me out flying cauze I had to stay in the apartment." Kayla suddenly looked very sad.  
  
"What exactly happened?"  
  
"The bad guys workeded together, The Clown Man-"  
  
"Joker?" Shayera guessed.  
  
"Okay, and the bald guy-"  
  
"Lex?"  
  
"Sure- and the monkey, an the big lady, and the changy-guy, and the ice lady, and the pink lady, and lotz of other scary guys."  
  
"What did they do?"  
  
"They took over...and the super guys gots hurted real bad. Uncle Wally got hitted in the head and he just woke up. The water man and the other people got hurt too. I never knew Wonder Woman...she fell asleep for a long time, but Bat said she wasn't dead...he just sat there and watched her. They were married, her ring was really pretty. When i get older I'm gonna have perdy jewerly."  
  
Kayla was soon off the subject of the fight and went on to anything that came to her mind.  
  
She talked herself to sleep and Shayera carried her home. she tucked her into bed and closed the door to her room. As she wwas heading to her own room she saw John, her heart jumped.  
  
"John" she called out to him.  
  
He turned to look at her quizically.  
  
"Maybe we do need to talk." she said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sorry, such a tease aren't i? I luv cliffhangers!  
  
PLEASE READ: If you love HG/GL romance their is a yahoo group you can join, HawkLantern--it is owned by our own Child-of-the-Dawn and is located at 


End file.
